1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a refrigerator having an inner door having an opening, door guards provided at the opening, and an outer door configured to open/close the opening.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is a household appliance configured to store food in a fresh state for a long time while provided with a storage compartment in which food is stored, and a cool air supplying apparatus configured to supply cool air to the storage compartment.
In the storage compartment, shelves are provided for food to be placed thereon. The storage compartment is provided in a way that a front surface thereof is open so that food may be input/output, and the open front surface of the storage compartment may be open/closed by a main door rotatably coupled to a body of the refrigerator. At a rear surface of the main door, door guards capable of storing food separately from the shelves disposed in the storage compartment may be provided.
The door guards as such are provided at the rear surface of the main door, and thus are generally approachable by opening the main door. Meanwhile, a refrigerator, which is provided with a subsidiary door separately at the main door for the door guards to be approachable without having to open the main door, is present. The refrigerator having the subsidiary door as such, since the door guards provided at the rear surface of a door may be approachable by only opening the subsidiary door, is provided with variable ways of storing food, and also may be provided with the effect of preserving cool air.
However, the subsidiary door as such is limited to the size thereof, and thus only some of the plurality of door guards provided at the rear surface of the main body may be approachable.